Stealing Gifts
by Chang-chang83
Summary: A series of rather comic interactions between Seiren and Takuma Ichijo. Who would of thought Takuma Ichijo was a thief? Sweet stupidity and hopeless romance within. Please do enjoy and review!


_I love vampire knight! And this is my first fic of it!  
This is the pairing of Takuma X Seiren.  
This is my third favourite pairing of the whole manga! How about you guys?  
For me it's:  
Kain X Ruka  
Shiki X Rima  
Takuma X Seiren  
The whole love triangle with Zero, Yuuki and Kaname is too much! I don't know which one I like most! Can't I love both? Sorry for any mistakes, review please! Also I'm not sure about characters, please don't tell me that I got them OOC, because I KNOW. I made up her parent's details, because you know there is nothing on them. And some other stuff too! Don't kill me on that please and on with the story and read and enjoy! _

* * *

She was the one who was both ignored and envied. The ignorance came from the day class, as they were too busy cheering and fangirling over the beauties of the night class. The jealously grew from most of the girls from the night class, as they often saw the lilac-coloured body guard around Kaname-Sama all the time, meaning that they couldn't even have contact with him. However they knew and could recall with painful ease when a level-E vampire wandered into the grounds and decided to use a surprise attack, and how easy it was for the silent warrior princess to slice off it's head with only her hand. It a pretty clean cut too, and it was done so mercilessly and brutally, it seemed killing was like breathing to her.

Now you're thinking it's ridiculous for a vampire to be squeamish about killing people, as they suck blood, or have blood tablets, blady blady blah! Yet there is that line to be drawn at blood spurting out of a corpse. And it wasn't even good blood, it was like that horrible stench of rotting food. But eh, if it's crazy enough for the world to turn around then so be it. Just make sure you're not the receiving end of Seiren's deadly blows, or you're in your grave buddy and it's not like Dragon Quest where we can "Zing" you back to life.** (Obviously if you play DQ you would understand. Sorry! :) **

She was always polite and efficient no matter what. Whether it be to help clean or to destroy an enemy it was done with cleanly and tidily. It was second nature to her, at a young age her father taught her the martial arts, and still till this very day they would spar making sure Seiren would improve so that her abilities to defend Kaname-Sama or and other aristocrat was top-notch. A very memorable lesson for her was "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer". Her mother was a maid, with a simple gift of the affinity for flowers. However she kept a low profile not wanting to stir up trouble for her masters. There Seiren was taught grace, manners, politeness and the art of silence and observation. Her mother had said often silence was golden.

On the other hand, the complete opposite of doom and gloom was Takuma Ichijo! The adorably cute vice president, that was also a key friend to Kaname. Instead of solace and silence, the sandy blonde vampire teen, had a lot to appreciate:  
A huge fan base, one that can easily rival Aido's one, and that is saying something.  
A lot of (**unwanted**) female attention  
A bad habit for manga **(is there such a thing?)**  
And also was there was respect, obviously he had a certain place and class as he was the Vice-President, but it contrasted greatly to Seiren's type of respect. His was forged from friendships, whilst hers was from icy acceptance of who she served.

No one could hate Takuma Ichijo, that would be like kicking a puppy or hating bambi, it just wasn't heard of. It was sense of charm, hidden intellect and childish curiosity which made him up. Which brings us to here, to this very moment.

January had arrived at the academy, and it was too freaking cold. Surprisingly Seiren made the mistake of not taking a jacket, she may be a vampire, but that didn't mean she couldn't feel the biting and icy winds, rushing around.

"If I run as I patrol maybe I can warm up, also this is good training if Kaname-Sama asks me to go to the mountain's or something" she thought, running at a higher speed, checking every nook and cranny of the academy, seeing if there were any intruders or rogue students.  
The moon was amazingly clear, reflecting perfecting onto the smooth and still lake. Seiren stopped just to admire it, however the cruel, cutting wind whipped around the lake, making it ripple and the reflection was there no more. Her short, lilac strands spread and followed the wind as she clutched at her arms trying to keep her warmth. Finally the wind stopped, and her lilac strands fell limply to her cheeks once more. Seiren touched her slightly numb fingers and almost spoke at how icy they were. Yet she shrugged it off, as she realised her body temperature was always cooler than most. Like she had overheard, her body was like her heart, cold and stony. Well if it wasn't for Kaname-Sama she would have shown how "cold and stony" she actually was.

"Aren't you cold Seiren-chan?" A familiar and cheerful voice said. She whipped around her lilac hair in the moonlight, showing off the paleness and delicacy of her hair colour. Purply white like moonlight.

"Good evening Ichijo-Sama" she said in her usual quiet measured voice and bowing her head respectfully.

"Haha! That would be my grandfather. Just call me Takuma! Or Ichijo. Ichijo-Sama is for my father or grandfather, and I'm way too old for both! You can call me Vice-President or Ichijo-san, if you must!" He laughed off.

"Hm, if Vice-president wishes me to do so, I shall not disagree" her grey eyes, bored into Takuma's shiny apple green eyes.

"If I may? What is Vice-President doing out here on a fiercely cold, January night? Shouldn't you be in your room doing... Ahh reading manga?" She inquired so politely.

"Well aren't you a good spy! I'm joking, I just felt like a walk? but why are YOU out? As you said "fiercely cold january night?" Takuma flipped the tables on the slightly surprised, usually silent body guard.

"I do what I always do, Kaname-Sama's orders. I do what he and others above me ask"... "Within reason with the others, of course." Seiren implied to Takuma that she would do anything for Kaname, however the other aristocrats were not exactly allowed to ask her to do their dirty work or otherwise.

This did not bode well with Aido, as he hoped he could have the efficient vampire to help him do his jobs. In fact Aido was so badly punished by Kaname-Sama that not even Ruka; who loved to bring up all the memories of Kaname's punishments for Aido, would not speak of it.

"Well Seiren-Chan I'm leaving for dorms, are you finished or do you have more to patrol?" Ichijo asked innocently.

"Yes a little more, then I too will head back."

"Well can I accompany you?" His eyes reflected the moonlight, surprising the stoic vampire.

"Well I can not deny Vice-President's desire to walk around the academy." She said a little awkwardly, and raced through the trees onto the stone building top, in record time.  
She smiled, racing at her top speed gave her a certain accomplishment, as if no one else could beat her.

"You're fast! But I'm a little faster." Takuma grinned, as he stood right behind her.  
Seiren for the first time in her life, was beaten, so openly by another vampire, that she dropped her jaw a little, and blinked. Noticing her reaction, she masked her face back into her usual, impassive, blank expression. Eyes hard and purple- grey, mouth shut. She "hmmphed", nodded and strolled along the stone stops, checking her weapons were safely in place within her clothes. Another chilling gust of wind rolled through, making Seiren fold her arms across her chest, rubbing the sides of her arms frantically.

"Take my coat." He said simply, his eyes twinkling within their forest green depths.  
She spun around, eyes wider, and a questionable expression upon her face.

"I'm sorry Vice-President. I didn't hear that? I thought you had left"

"Take my coat." He insisted, shrugging off his thick, heavy, navy trench coat. He had his usual, simple yet tasteful and endearing thick cotton jumpers on.  
In her mind she immediately denied, she wanted to say no, however her mind stopped her, to say "no" in a more formal way.

"I can not take away your coat when it is this cold Vice-President. It is fine, I made a mistake of not taking a coat."

"Seiren-Chan I didn't want to do this buuuuttt... I order you to take my coat!" He took the coat, and with immense speed to actually overcome the talented vampire he wrapped his coat around her shoulders. Then instantly his back met hard, cold stone. The breath was knocked out of him, as he lay there a helpless, and was starting to freeze.  
It took her a moment to realise what she had done. Her shadow thrown down on the floor, covering Takuma, her expression serious, fiery and merciless. The coat on her shoulders was wavering at the ends because of the wind, and the sleeves flapping too. Her hair was swaying in the wind too, giving her a rough, tough, rebellious look. Too shocked at what she had done, she had jumped down to help Takuma up, fling the coat back at him and run for it.

Takuma, his cheeks round and red from the cold, eyes staring down at the coat, and a gentle grin. He could smell her scent very faintly of cherry blossoms and those sweet salted plums.  
"She looked cute in my coat."

* * *

After a month of polite small talk, and after she apologised profusely, and his many acceptances, Seiren gradually talked more and more to Takuma. Well if you count Kaname's secret meetings a place to talk.

Spring was approaching, dew drops was laced on each leaf. Flowers began to bloom, delicately adding colour to the scenery, the clouds cleared into a forget-me-not blue. And finally the temperature had picked up into the warmer side, at a warm 15-20 degrees.

Like all nights Seiren made her way around, patrolling and checking. She had appreciated the quiet and solace when she was alone with her thoughts, whilst she sprinted through the grounds.

Halting instantly, she heard a rustling noise. Poised, with knife at the ready she waited, and nearly fell down.  
The shiny mop of sandy blonde hair and a simple patterned jumper, was Ichijo Takuma.

"Ahh Seiren-Chan glad to have found you!" His emerald eyes sparkling.

"You have been looking for me Vice-President? What is it that you need me for?" Eyebrows furrowed with confusion

"Well why have we stopped talking since January?" His lips, pouting, eyes brimming with childish curiosity.

"We do talk, in Kaname-Sama's meetings" she answered, as if it would suffice his question.

"Not when you talk to all of us, just you and me, like friends." He put his finger on his lips, tapping it was if he was thinking, eyes wide and round, pouting once more. (**Like in manga**) to Seiren's surprise she felt the irresistible charm of Takuma's cuteness pull on her heartstrings.

Out of nowhere she had a sudden chill, and closed her eyes tuning herself to the surroundings. Opening them, out of thin air she produced her knife again, however at the very tip of Takuma's nose. The small ray of sunshine gleamed along the razor sharp yet thin blade. Takuma obviously freaked out by the sudden weapon, fell back, but learned quickly as the reason came.

With wild, soulless eyes, a crazy haired woman with the stink of rotting food attacked, however Seiren, merely plunged the knife into her heart, and the monster disappeared, with a hair-raising scream.

"Again I am sorry Vice-President, for alarming you like that, but my reason is that if I said anything the level-E left preying on some other student. Forgive me for my reckless behaviour." She apologised bowing low towards Takuma who was dusting himself off.

"Ah, you're just as brilliant as ever. have you ever worked with a Katana?"

"No" startled, at her sudden response, she could not apologise again. No he would not make her feel embarrassed and blush. That slightly air-headed blonde was already plaguing her thoughts.

"Maybe I can teach you, and we can spar. You seem to be excellent at wielding weapons." Then briefly added

"Just as long as you don't try to kill me." He chuckled, a little awkwardly scratching behind his head.

Seiren simply smiled.

* * *

Now it was summer, the trees were a healthy, vibrant green. The sun blazed down onto the stone academy, the heat was now a little unbearable.  
An unusual sight was seen, Takuma walking around with Seiren? Even though it should have cooled during the early hours of morning it was still sweltering. Seiren donned a pale simple white qipao, and Takuma in a light dress shirt, sitting on the walls of the academy.

"WHAT YOU'VE NEVER READ MANGA?!" Takuma exclaimed, staring intently at the calm Seiren

"I have had no interest." She answered politely. Staring at the crystal clear lake. With her vampire sight she could easily point out the fish swimming around happily.

"Well I'll do some damage control! I'll lend you the best ones. Like Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Bleach, Maid-SamaL Takuma promised with a heart-warming smile, his eyes wide and glassy.

Seiren let out a short tinkling laugh, and stared back at Takuma. His enthusiasm was rather endearing. Takuma realised instantly, but kept quiet keeping his aloof façade.

"There is no need. I have no interest and I do not want to rob your of your manga collection."

"Hmm if you say so... Talking about robbing, Seiren-Chan do you think you're a good thief?"

"If Kanane-Sama asks me to steal something, then I must at all costs, until told otherwise."

"Well what do you think personally?"

"I think I am agile enough, and with the past experiences they have all been successful, so yes I am a thief, as of many things."

"I think you're a very good thief, and me included."

"I do not understand, how so?"

"Well you have stolen my interest, and I'm glad you did. You may have even stolen my heart, too. If you're not careful" he said with all seriousness.

Seiren hoped, in vain that if she did not respond to him, maybe he would not press on with the matter at hand. However she was disappointed.

"I've stolen something of yours" Takuma smiled, and swung his legs over the edge.

"Well I've stolen lots of things from you" he grinned.

"I have not noticed any of my possessions gone, Vice President"

"Well actually I'm stealing it right now" his smile mischievous, with glinting eyes.  
Puzzled, she simply gave him a glare and looked back to the scenery.

"I've been stealing your time since january."

Seiren was too shocked to say anything.

"I stole your first smile, when that Level-E vampire attacked us in the forest." Remembering, with a small smile and a sigh.

"I stole your laugh right now" he grinned and continued, finding her surprised look cute and amusing.

"Now I'm gonna steal your first kiss." He held her chin in a firm grip, keeping her in place. She held no reistance, but no emotion. It was more of a hesitant kiss, just an innocent placement on her small, rose petal lips. Her eyes half-lidded, and glassy. Soft and sweet, they stayed like that for about 30 seconds and broke apart. Seiren who was too embarrassed to say anything turned to stare at the scenery once more, in silence. Takuma was rejoicing at the fact that he had not died yet and that he had finally got what he wanted.

As the warm wind gushed through Takuma scrunched up next to Seiren and pulled her head to his shoulder, letting her lean on him. She inhaled his musky, oaky scent, and listened to his heart beat she had thought about what he said about theft.  
She liked to say "it was more of the idea of her gift to him."


End file.
